Sonic X Sonic Underground Concert 5
by Spark The Shadow Tiger
Summary: The Underground are back again with another concert spreading the message of freedom. a 20 song track list of covers from famous bands plus a special guest performance from The Lead Singer of Run DMC This will blow you away
1. ThunderstruckACDC

Okay people this is my fifth Sonic Underground Concert Story. I like to thank everyone for their support on my stories. I lik to make a shout out to Spirit The Hedgehog thanking him for letting me use his character for my fourth concert story. Thanks alot and I appriciate your help spirit. Okay. if you want to listen to the song s while reading these chapters it will make you feel like you are actualy in the concert. The first chapter in my Story is called Thunderstruck by ACDC. In this story there will be a Speccial guest so stay tuned and please add this story to favorites or subscribe me thanks alot

Disclaimmer: I don't own any songs or Sonic Characters. Spark belongs to me

* * *

Chapter 1: Thunderstruck ACDC

It was a hot evening in Knothole Village Thousands of Mobians gathered all over Mobius to see Sonic Undergrounds once a year concert in Freedom Stadium. Tonights concert is going to be big . Plus there is going to be a special guest from Spark The Hardcore Maniac and Chris Thorndike's planet Earth. Needless to say the fans were excited. So was the Underground

Sonic and The gang was backstage getting ready for the big night.

" Okay guys it's show time," said Sonic. Every band member followed Sonic out on to the stage.

The fans cheered as all of the lights went out in the arena. Their was the sound of thunder roaring in the background. The fans started to Chant Sonic Underground. Soon all the lights came back on revealing Spark, Sonic, Chris, Tails, Sonia, and Manic on stage with their respective instruments.

The fans cheered as Spark and Sonic played the opening riff to Thunderstruck By ACDC. Sonia came in playing her piano while Chris and Tails played bass. Manic joined in keeping time on the hi-hat symbol Soon the band transferred to a new riff that was a lot faster than the first riff. Sonic walked up to his mike and sang the first verse while his band mates did the vocals.

I was caught

In the middle of a rail road track (Thunder)

I looked around

And I knew there was no turning back(Thunder)

My mind raced

And I thought what could I do(Thunder)

And I knew

There was no help no help from you(Thunder)

(Spark)

Sound of the drums

Beating in my heart

The thunder of guns

Tore me apart

You've been-Thunderstruck!

The band plays a quick bridge then Sonic continued singing:

Went down the highway

Broke the limit we hit the town

Went through to Texas yeah Texas

And we had some fun

We met some girls

Some dancers who gave a good time

Broke all the rules played all the fools

Yeah, yeah, they, they, they blew our minds

(Spark)

I was shaking at the knees

Could I come again please?

Yeah the ladies were to kind

You've been thunderstruck, thunder struck

Yeah, yeah, yeah, thunderstruck

Ooh thunderstruck, yeah

The band plays another quick bridge then Sonic continues singing:

Now we're shaking at the knees

Could I come again please?

Yeow!

The fans cheered a Spark and Sonic went into the solo. Sonic played her piano while Chris and Tails played bass. Manic kept time on the hi-hat symbol. Soon the solo came to an end and the bands went back to the main riff. Sonic sang the next verse:

Thunderstruck, thunderstruck

Yeah, yeah, yeah, thunderstruck

Thunderstruck, yeah. Yeah, yeah,

(Spark)

Said yeah, it's alright

We're doing fine

Yeah it's alright

We're doing fine

(Tails: So fine)

Spark and Sonic sang the final verse:

Thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, yeah,

Thunderstruck, thunderstruck, thunderstruck

Whoa baby, baby, thunderstruck

You've been thunderstruck, thunderstruck

Thunderstruck, thunderstruck

You've been thunderstruck!

As the song came to an end the fans went nuts.

"Thank you friends, yeah!" said Tails over his microphone

"We got some more tunes for you in a bit so stick around and have some fun," said Sonic

Up next Shoot To Thrill-ACDC


	2. Shoot To Thrill ACDC

This next song is called shoot To Thrill by ACDC. right now I'm doing some ACDC songs and I hope i get some good reviews So please keep them comming.

* * *

Chapter 2: Shoot to Thrill-ACDC

The fans cheered as Spark and Sonic played the opening riff to Shoot To Thrill by ACDC. Sonia joined in playing her piano while Chris and Tails played long notes on the bass. Manic came in crashing on the symbols. Sonic was the one who sang the first verse:

All you woman who want a man off the street

But you don't know which way you want to turn

Just keep me coming and put your hand out to me

Cause I'm the one who's gonna make you burn

I'm gonna take you down-down down down

So don't you fool around

I'm gonna pull it pull it, pull the trigger

The band transferred to the chorus which was sang by Spark:

Shoot to thrill, Play to kill

Too many woman with too many pills yeah

Shoot to thrill, play to kill

I got my gun at the ready gonna fire at will

Yeah

The band plays a quick bridge then Tails sang next:

I'm like evil, I get under your skin

Just a bomb juist ready to blow

Cause I'm illegal, I got everything

That all you woman need to know

I'm gonna take you down-yeah down, down, down

So don't you fool around

I'm gonna pull it, pull it, pull the trigger

The band went back to the chorus which was sang again by Spark:

Shoot to thrill play to kill

Too many woman with too many pills

Shoot to thrill play to kill

I got my gun at the ready gonna fire ar will

Cause I shoot to thrill play to kill

Can't get enough I cant get my fill

I shoot to thrill, play to kill

Yeah pull the trigger

(Spark)

Pull it, pull it, pull the trigger

The fans cheered as Spark and Tails were playing a heavy solo while Manic went double on the bass drum. Sonia added a few background notes on her keyboard. Sonic and Chris joined in adding a rhythm Sonia and sang next:

Oh

Shoot to thrill play to kill

To many woman with to many pills

I said shoot to thrill play to kill

I got my gun at the ready gonna fire at will

Cause I shoot to thrill play to kill

And I can't get enough can't get my fill

Cause I shoot to thrill play to kill play it again

Spark played another solo this time Sonic got the crowd to clap their hands to the beat of the music.

"C'mon Knothole Village," said Sonic

The fans continued to clap their hands to the beat of Manic's snare drum. Chris and Manic both traded lines during the next verse:

[Chris]

Yeah

Shoot you down

[Manic]

I'm gonna get to the bottom and shoot you

[Chris]

I'm gonna shoot you Knothole Village

Oh hoo yeah, yeah, yeah,

[Manic]

I'm gonna get you down yeah, yeah

I'm gonna get you down

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah,

Shoot you, shoot you, shoot you, shoot you down

Suddenly the music started to build up during the last four lines which were sang not by Chris but by Sonic:

I'm gonna shoot to thrill

Play to kill

Shoot to thrill!

As the song came to an end all of the band members played a fast solo that made the fans go nuts. After the solo was over the fans cheered.


	3. Back In Black ACDC Cover

Chapter 3: Back in Black-ACDC Cover

"We got some Back in Black for you ready?" asked Sonic. The fans roared back n affirmation.

The fans cheered as Spark and Sonic played the opening riff to Back In Black by ACDC. Sonia added background notes on her keyboard while Chris and Tails played bass. Manic joined in throwing beats on the snare drum.

Sonic sang the lyrics to the classic song:

Back in Black

I hit the sack

I've been to long I'm glad to be back

Yes I'm let loose

From the noose

That's kept me hanging about

I've been looking at the sky

cause its getting me high

Forget the herse cause I never die

I got nine lives

Cats eyes

Abusin everyone of them and running wild

Spak sang the chorus:

Cause I'm back

Yes I'm back

Well I'm back

Yes I'm back

Well I'm banck in black

(Well) I'm back in black

Yes I'm back in black

Sonic gestured Sonia to sing next. She sang the next verse perfectly:

Back in the back

Of a Cadillac

Number one with a bullet in a power pack

Yes I'm in a bang

With a gang

They've got to catch me if they want me to hang

Cause I'm back on the track

And I'm beatin the flack

Nobody's gonna get me in another rap

So look at me now

I'm just making my play

Don't try to push your luck just get out of my way

(Tails)

Cause I'm back

Yes I;m back

Well I'm back

Yes I'm back

(Well) I'm back in black

Yes I'm back in black

The fans cheered as Spark went into a solo. Sonia added a few background notes on her piano. As the solo came to an end the audience cheered.

Sonic sang the next verse:

Well I'm back, yes I'm back

Well I'm back, yes I'm back

Well I'm back, back

Well I'm back in black

Hooo yeah

Ohh yeah

Yes I am

Oooh yeah, yeah, oh yeah

Spark sang the final verse with Chris:

Back in now

Well I'm back, I'm back

Back, I'm back

Back, I'm back

Back, I'm back

(Chris)

Back, I'm back

Back

Back in black

Yes I'm Back In Black

As the song came to an end every band member played a solo of their own. And in one final burst from everyone on stage the song was over. Every single fan went nuts.

"Thank you!" yelled Sonic as the fans cheered

Up next- Hells Bells-ACDC cover


	4. Hells Bells ACDC Cover

Chapter 4: Hells Bells-ACDC Cover

There was a sound of a church bell ringing in the background. A minute later there was another bell ringing. The fans had no clue what was going on when they seen a church bell hanging 2 feet above the stage. The confusion disappeared and was replaced by cheers as Spark and Sonic played the opening riff to Hells Bells by ACDC. Tails and Chris joined in playing bass while Sonia played her piano. Manic joined in tapping on the symbols 8 times then he thrower in a couple of bass/tom crashes every so often.

After 8 measures the song came to life and every band member was jamming away. The fans cheered loudly as Sonic sang the first verse:

I'm rolling thunder, I'm pouring rain

I'm coming on like a hurricane

My lightning flashing across the sky

You're only young but you're gonna die

I wont take no prisoners wont spare no lives

Noboddies putting up a fight

I got my bell take you to hell

I'm gonna get ya, Satan will get ya

(Spark)

Hell's Bells

Yeah, Hells Bells

You got me ringing, Hells bells

My temperatures high, Hells Bells

The band plays a quick bridge then Sonic continues singing.

I'll give you black sensations up and down your spine

If you're into evil then you're a friend of mine

See m white light flashing as I split the night

Cause if goods on the left

Then I'm sticking to the right

I won't take no prisoners wont spare no lives

Nobodies putting up a fight

I got my bell I'm gonna take you to hell

I'm gonna get you he will get you

(Tails)

Hells Bells

Yeah Hells Bells

You got me ringing, Hells bells

My temperatures high, Hells Bells

You're gonna die

The fans cheered as Spark and Sonic played a guitar solo. Chris and Tails played bass while Sonia played her piano. Manic came in playing a fast drum beat. After the solo was over the fans went nuts and Sonic continued singing:

Hells Bells, Satans coming to you

Hells Bells, he's ringing them now

Hells Bells Across the sky

Hells Bells they're taking you down

Hells Bells they're dragging you under

Hells Bells gonna split the night

Hells Bells there's no way to fight yeah

Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!

"Hells Bells!" cocalized Sonic. Finally the song came to an end and the fans went nuts.

"Thank you Mobius!" yelled sonic

Up Next-Highway To Hell another ACDC cover


	5. Highway To Hell ACDC Cover

Chapter 5: Highway To Hell-ACDC

The stage went up in flames as the fans cheered. The cheers gotten louder as Spark and Sonic played the opening riff to Highway To Hell By ACDC. Sonia added background notes on her keyboard. Chris and Tails played bass. Manic kept time on the hi-hat symbol while hitting the bass drum.

Spark sang the first verse:

Living easy living free-season ticket on a one way ride

Askin nothing leave me be-taking everything in my stride

Don't need a reason don't need rhyme-there aint nothing I'd rather do

Going down for a time-my friends are gonna be their too.

The chorus came and everyone sang.

I'm on the Highway to Hell

On the Highway to Hell

Highway to Hell

I'm on the Highway to Hell

Spark continued singing during the next verse.

No stop signs speed limit-nobodies gonna slow me down

Let the wheel go on spinning-nobodies gonna mess me around

Hey Satan, paid my dues-hey I'm in a rocking band

Hey momma, look at me-I'm on my way to the promised land

Back to the chorus.

I'm on the Highway to Hell

On the Highway to Hell

I'm on the Highway to Hell

Highway to Hell

(Tails)

Don't stop me

Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

The fans cheered as Spark and sonic played a fast solo on their guitars. Chris and Tails played bass while Sonia added background notes on her keyboard. Manic kept time on the hi-hat symbol while hitting the snare drum. As the solo came to an end everyone sang the chorus.

I'm on the Highway to Hell

O the Highway to Hell

I'm on the Highway to Hell

On the Highway to-

The music stops then comes back on and everyone continues singing.

Highway to Hell

(Spark: I'm on the Highway to Hell)

Highway to Hell

(Spark: Highway to Hell)

Highway to Hell

(Spark: Momma-Highway to Hell)

Highway to Hell!

"And I'm going down…. All the way!" vocalized Spark as Sonic plays a fast solo. After the solo was over Spark let out:

I'm on the Highway to Hell

The song came to an end and the whole stadium shook with cheers.

Up next Let There Be Rock-ACDC Cover


	6. Let There Be Rock ACDC Cover

Chapter 6: Let There Be Rock-ACDC Cover

The fans cheered as Spark and Sonic played the opening riff to Let There Be Rock by ACDC. Sonia added background notes on her keyboard while Chris and Tails played bass. Manic came in playing the drums. The same riff was played 4 times the guitars stopped as Spark walked up to his mike and sang the first verse while Chris Tails Sonia and Manic played their instruments:

In the beginning back in nineteen fifty five

Man didn't know about the rock and roll show and all that jive

The white man had the schmaltz the black man had the blues

But no one knew what they were gonna do

But Tschaikovsky had the news said

Let there be sound and there was sound

Let there be light and there was light

Let there be drums and there was drums

Let there be guitar and there was guitar

Let there be rock

Spark and Sonic went into the solo. Chris Tails Sonia and Manic backed them up with a rhythm beat. Both Sonic and Spark walked out to the crowd and rocked out. Some of the fans formed a circle around Spark and Sonic as they rocked out. Soon the solo ended with Spark playing a fast riff while Manic played a short fill on his drum set. Then everything went silent after a held note. The audience thought the song was over. But soon the audience cheered as everyone in the Underground played the main riff again. This time it was a lot faster than before. Soon the music stopped and Spark continues singing:

And it came to pass, that rock and roll was born

All across the land every rocking band was blowing up a storm

And the guitar man got famous and the business man got rich

And in every bar there was a superstar with a seven year itch

There were fifteen million fingers learning how to play

And you could hear the fingers pickin

And this is what they had to say

Let there be light, sound, drums, guitar

Let there be rock!

The guitars kicked back on again. Spark and Sonic walked over to a young wolf that was in the crowd who was playing air guitar. Together all 3 of them were rocking out. Some of the girls in the audience thought it was cute seeing a young kid rock out playing air guitar. Soon the solo came to an end and the young wolf Spark and Sonic did a power slide and the music stopped. The music came back on and spark gestured the young wolf to go on stage. The young wolf smiled and followed Sonic and Spark up to the stage Spark handed the young wolf a microphone and together they both sang the next verse:

One night in a club called the shaking hand

There was a 42 decibel rocking band

The music was good and the music was loud

And the singer turned and he said to the crowd

Spark gestured the crowd to sing. The crowd let out:

****

Let there be rock!!!!!!

Spark came in playing long notes on his guitar. Then he came in playing a fast solo that made the fans go nuts. Sonic Chris Tails Sonia and Manic backed Spark up with a rhythm beat. The music started to get faster and the cheers were getting louder. Tails flew up on the air and played a fast bass solo that made he fans go nuts. This continued for four measures then Sonic came in playing the same solo as Tails except it had a higher pitch. After the solo was over the song came to an end and the fans went insane.

"Thank you Mobius!" said everyone on stage. The Young wolf left the stage and went back to his family.


	7. King Of Rock Run DMC Cover

Okay this next chapter will reveal the Special Guest of this concert and Ladies and gentlemen here it is the moment we've been waiting for.

* * *

Chapter 7: King of Rock- Run DMC Cover Featuring DMC

The fans cheered as DMC(The leader of Run DMC) came out on stage.

"Alright Mr. DMC is here!" said Spark

Sonic ran up to DMC and shook his hand.

"Glad you can make it bro," said Sonic.

"Thanks kid for inviting me," said DMC

"Ladies and gentlemen giver it up for DMC!" yelled Sonic. The fans cheered.

"You kids know the song 'King of Rock'?" asked DMC

"Sure we do," said Sonia

"Good then we're going to get this party started," said DMC

The fans cheered As Spark Sonic Chris Tails Sonia and Manic played the opening riff to King of Rock. DMC sang the first verse:

I'm the king of rock, there is none higher

Sucker MC's should call me sire

To burn my kingdom you must use fire

I wont stop rocking till I retire

[Spark]

Now we rock the party and come correct

Our cuts are on time and rhymes connect.

Got the right to vote and will elect

And other rappers don't like us but give us respect

Manic came in adding a few snare beats while Sonia played her piano. Spark and Sonic came in playing their guitars while Chris and Tails played bass. Sonic sang next:

They called us and said we're getting iller

There's no one chiller

It's not Michael Jackson and this is not Thriller

As one def rapper I know I can hang

I'm Run from Run DMC like Kool from kool and the gang

Roll to the rock, rock to the roll

DMC stands for devastating mike control

You can't touch me with a ten foot pole

And I even made the devil sell me his soul

The band plays a quick bridge then DMC sings next:

Now we crash through walls cut through floors

Bust through ceilings and knock down doors

And when we're on the tape we're fresh out the box

You can hear our sound for blocks and blocks

For every living person with a verbal treat

It's me and DMC, Jay where's the beat?

Manic plays a quick drum solo then he starts singing. He Didn't miss a single beat:

Now we're the baddest of the bad, coolest of the cool

I'm DMC I rock and roll, I'm DJ Run I rock and rule

It's not a trick or treat and its not an April fool

Its all brand new never ever old school.

The band plays another quick bridge then Sonic sings next:

You got the music in your body and you cant comprehend

When your mind wont wiggle and your knees wont bend

Music aint nothing but a people jam

It's DJ Run DMC rocking without a band!

Tails walked up to his mike and sang next:

Now I walked on ice and never fell

I spent my time in a plush hotel

I stood on many stations held many mikes

Take air plane flights at huge hights

So all you sucker Mcs you gotta say please

Cause when he jumps he I'm pulling down weeds

Got a song so strong its knocking down trees

Is it hard to believe its Run DMC

The fans cheered as Spark and sonic played a loud solo. DMC sings the next verse:

I am from around the way

And Run goes to school everyday

And Jay plays the record he has to play

And we get down with no delay, HEY!

I rock the party with the words I speak

And Runs says the rhymes that are unique

And Jay cuts the records every day of the week

And we are the crew that can never be beat

So don't try to diss me try to be my friend

Cause if you do you'll get yours in the end

The rhymes we say shall send a trend

Because the devastating rap is what we send

(Sonia)

Every jam we play we break to needles

There's three of us but we're not the Beatles

(DMC)

My name is Darryl, you can call him D

You can call me Darryl Mack or you can call him DMC

People always ask me "DMC what does it mean?"

D's for never dirty MC for mostly clean

Spark plays another quick solo then both Sonic and Spark sings the final verse

(Sonic)

Like we said before we rock hard core

(Spark)

I'm DJ Run I can scratch I'm DMC I can draw

(Sonic)

And we got the knack to attract

(Both)

Our rhymes and aphrodasiac

(Spark)

We'll reign on your brain and rock your knot

(Sonic)

When it come to rock we give it all we got

(Spark)

To be MC's we got what t takes

(Sonic)

Let the poppers pop and the breakers break

(Spark)

We're cool, cool cats Its like that

(Sonic)

That's the way it is so stay the hell back

(Spark)

We're causing hard times for sucker MC's

(Sonic)

Cause they don't make no songs like these

(Both)

Period!!!

The fans cheered as Spark and sonic played a fast solo on their guitars. Chris and Tails played bass while Sonia played her piano. Manic kept time on the hi-hat symbol while hitting the snare drum. Soon Spark came in dancing all over the stage like crazy while playing his guitar. Sonic came in doing flips and spins during his solo.

As the song came to an end the fans went nuts.

"Thank you Mobius, I'm going to do one more song for you then I'll leave the rest of the show to sonic and his band," said DMC

Up next Walk This Way Remix- Run DMC Version


	8. Walk This Way Remix Run DMC Cover

Chapter 8 Walk This Way Remix-Run DMC Cover

The fans cheered as Manic played the opening drum beat to Walk This Way by Run DMC. Sonia came in moving on the DJ scratch pad. The cheers gotten louder as Spark and sonic came in playing the opening riff. This lasted for 4 measures then DMC came in singing the first verse while Chris and Tails:

backstroke lover always hiding neath the cover

Till I talk to your daddy he say

He said you aint seen nothing till you're down on a muffin

Then you're sure to be changing your ways

I met a cheer leader was a real young bleeder

Oh the times I could reminisce

Cause the best things of lovin with her sister and her cousin

Only started with a little kiss

A like this.

Spark came in playing a quick riff that lasted for 4 measures then Sonic sang next:

See saw swinging with the boys in school

And your feet flying up in the air

Singing hey diddle diddle

With your kitty in the middle of the swing like you didn't care

So I took a big chance at the high school dance

With a missy who was ready to play

Wasn't me she was foolin cause she knew what she was doing

And I knew her love was here to stay

When she told me to-

(Tails)

Walk This Way

Talk This Way!

Walk This Way!

Talk This Way!

(DMC)

She told me too-

(Tails)

Walk this way

Talk this way

Walk this way

Talk this way

Just give me a kiss

Ooh! Like this

The band plays a quick bridge. Everybody sings next including the audience:

School girl sweetie with a sassy kinda classy

Little skirts climbing way up the knee

It was three young ladies in a school gym locker

When I noticed they were looking at me

I was a high school loser never made it with the ladies

Till the boys told me something I miss

Then my next door neighbor with a daughter had a favor

So a gave her just a little kiss

A like this

Again the band plays another quick bridge. Everybody sings the Chorus:

See saw singing with the boys in school

And your feet flying up in the air

Singing hey diddle diddle

With your kitty in the middle of the swing like you didn't care

So I took a big chance at the high school dance

With a missy who was ready to play

Wasn't me she was foolin cause she knew what she was doing

And I know her love was here to stay

When she told me too-

(Tails)

Walk this way

Talk this way

Walk this way

Talk this way

(DMC)

She told me to-

(Tails)

Walk this way

Talk this way

Talk this way

Just give me some head

Like this!

The fans cheered as Spark and Sonic played a fast guitar solo. Chris and Tails played bass while Sonia added background notes on her keyboard. Manic came in keeping time on the hi-hat symbol while hitting the snare drum. Soon the Spark came in playing a fast solo while banging his head. Now the band went back to the main riff. This time it lasted for 4 measures then Sonic came in playing a fast riff of his solo came to an end and Manic finished the song with a drum fill. The solo came to an end and the fans went nuts as the song was over.

"Thank you Mobius take care!" called DMC.

With that it was time for DMC to go back to Earth. Now its up to the UNDERGROUND to finish the show with a bang.


	9. Kings and Queens Aerosmith Cover

Chapter 8: Kings and Queens-Aerosmith

The fans cheered as Spark and Sonic played the opening riff to Kings and Queens by Aerosmith. Sonia joined in playing her piano while Chris and Tails played bass. Manic joined in adding a few snare/tom crashes.

Sonic sang the first verse:

Long ago in days untold

Were ruled by lords of greed

Maidens fair with gold they dared to bare their wounds that bleed

Kings and Queens and Guilotines

Taking lives denied

Starch and parchments laid the laws

When bishops took their pide

Only to decieve.

(Spark)

Oh I know I

Lived this life before

Somehow I know now

Truths I must be sure

Tossing turning nightmares burning

Dreams of swords in hand

Sailing ships the Viking spits

The blood of fathers land

Only to decieve

Suddenly the music gotten louder and the guitars were playing faster. Sonia was the next one to sing the next verse:

Living times of knights and mares

Raising swords for maidens fair

Sneer at death fear only loss of pride

Living other centuries

Déjà vu or what you please

Follows true to all who do or die

(Chris)

Screams of no reply

They died

Screams of no reply

And died

Lordy, Lordy, they died

Lordy, Lordy they died.

Tails and Chris kicked on the bass. They played a sad solo while Sonia played her piano. This went on for 2 measures then Manic came in adding a few beats on the snare drum. Spark and Sonic came in playing a loud guitar solo. The solo was long and loud but when it came to an end it was time for the next verse.

Sonic sang the next verse while Manic, Tails, and Chris did the vocals:

Live and do or die

(Chris: Long ago were days I told…Lord they died)

(Tails: Kings and Queens and Guilotines)

Live and no reply they died

(Manic: Long ago were days I told…)

(Chris: Kings and Queens and Guilotines)

As the song came to an end the fans cheered.

"Thank you," whispered Spark.

Up next-Toys In The Attic-Aerosmith Cover


	10. Toys In The Attic Aerosmith Cover

Chapter 10: Toys In The Attic-Aerosmith cover

The fans cheered as Spark and sonic played the opening riff to Toys In The Attic By Aerosmith. Chris and Tails joined in playing bass while Sonia added background notes on her keyboard. Manic came in going double on the snare drum. The riff was kind of complicated but also fun. This is one of Sparks favorite riffs to play and he handled the riff like a pro. Together Spark and Sonic sang the first verse:

In The Attic lights

Voices scream

Nothings seen

Reals a dream

The band plays a quick bridge then Spark sings next.

Leaving the things that are real behind

Leaving the things that you love from mind

All of the things that you learned from fears

Nothing is left for the years

(Chris and Tails)

Voices scream

Nothings seen

Reals a dream!

The band transitioned to the chorus and everyone sings.

Toys, Toys, Toys, in the attic

Toys, Toys, Toys, in the attic

Toys, Toys, Toys, in the attic

Now the band went back to the verse riff. Sonic and Spark resume singing.

Lights

Voices scream

Nothings seen

Reals a dream

Spark and sonic plays the mini solo. They both treated the solo as a guitar duel. It was a fast heavy and loud solo. As the solo came to an end Sonia and Manic sang next.

Leaving the things that are real behind

Leaving the things that you've learned for years

All of the things that you learned from fears

Nothings left for the years

Voices scream

Nothings seen

Reals a dream

The band went back to the chorus:

Toys, Toys, Toys, in the attic

Toys, Toys, Toys, in the attic

Toys, Toys, Toys, in the attic

Toys, toys, Toys, In the attic

As the song came to an end the fans went nuts. Sweat was coming down all of the band members faces. Tonight was definitely a fun night.


	11. Shakin My Cage Joe Perry Cover

Chapter 9: Shaking my Cage-Joe Perry

"This ones for Joe Perry and its called Shaking My Cage," yelled Tails. The fans cheered

With that Spark and Sonic played the opening riff. It was fast heavy and loud. Tails and Chris joined in playing bass while Manic did a quick fill on the snare drum. Soon Sonia came in playing long notes on her piano backing the boys up with a rhythm beat of her own.

Tails walked up to his mic and sang the first verse:

Once in awhile you got a dream come true

Once in awhile you get a rumor of you

I'm dieing for you baby and you heavens touch

Can't do with out you cuz you're much to much.

Go Sonic

Sonic smiled then he sang the next verse:

You think you're just turning the page

I gotta tell ya that you're shaking my cage

Go Spark

(Spark)

Shakin my cage, shaking my cage

Shake shakin shakin my cage

Shakin my cage shakin my cage

Shake shakin shakin my cae

Don't fail us Chris go

(Chris)

Everybody feels like they got something to do

Drive around the corner into some place new

Oh flows like a river cuz it cant be slow

No room for heart aches it gets a real fast loan

Go Manic!

(Manic)

You think you're just turning the page

I gotta tell you that your shaking my cage

Go sis!!

Sonia took over singing:

Shakin my cage Shakin my cage

Shake shakin shakin my cage

Shakin my cage shakin my cage

Shake shakin shakin my cage

The fans cheered as Spark and Sonic played a fast solo. Sonia played her piano while Chris and Tails played bass. Manic did a quick solo on his drums and the solo was over.

Tails sang next:

I'm dying for you baby and your heavens touch

My friends all tell me that your much to much

They're all hoping they could feel the crush

Cause they all know I got a real crush!

(Sonic)

You think you're just turning the page

I gotta tell you you're shakin my cage

(Spark)

Shakin my cage Shakin my cage

Shake shakin shakin my cage

Shakin my cage shakin my cage

Shake shakin shakin my cage

As the song came to an end the fans went nuts.


	12. Hero of The Day Metallica Cover

Chapter 12 Hero Of the Day- Metallica

"This one is for my mother and it's a Metallica song. This song is called Hero of The Day," said Spark.

The fans cheered as Spark and Sonic played a soft and sad riff on their guitars. Sonia joined in playing her piano while Manic kept time on the hi-hat symbol.

Spark looked up into the night sky and sang the first verse. Tears were coming down his eyes as he sang.

Mamma they try and break me

The window burns to light their way back home

A light that warms no matter where they've gone

They're off to find the hero of the day

But what if they should fall by someones wicked ways yeah

Still the window burns

Time so slowly turns

And someone there is sighing

Keepers of those flames

Do you feel your names

Cant you hear your babies crying?

Mamma they try and break me

Still they try and break me yeah

Chris and Tails kicked on the bass. Manic started to include the bass, snare, and the tom drums to the song. Spark continued singing.

S'cuse me while I tend to how I feel

These things return to me that still seem real

Now deservingly this easy chair

But the rocking stopped by wheels of despair yeah

Don't want your aid

But the fist I've made for years

Cant hold or feel

No I'm not all of me

So please excuse me while I tend to how I feel-ah!

The music gets louder as every band member plays double notes. Sonia and Sonic echoed what Spark was saying.

But now the dreams

And the waking screams

That ever last the night

So build a wall

Behind it crawl

And hide until its light

Cant you hear your babies crying now?

"I can't hear you!" spark yelled as Sonic went into the solo. The fans roared back with cheers letting Spark know that they were still alive. Now Spark went into the final chorus and outro to the song. It sounded like this:

Still the window burns

Time so slowly turns

And someone there is sighing

Keepers of those flames

Do you feel your names

Cant you hear your babies crying

Again everybody in the band plays double notes Sonic Chris Tails and Manic repeated what Spark was saying.

But now the dreams

And the waking screams

That ever last the night

So builld a wall

Behind it crawl

And hide until its light

Can't you hear your babies crying now?

Mama they try and break me

Mama they try and break me

Mama they try and break me

Mama they try

Mama they try…HEY!

Mama they try and break me

Mama they try and break me

Mama they try and break me

Mama they try

Mama they try.. Yeah

"Mama…." whispered spark as the whole band held a long note. As the song came to an end the whole stadium shook with cheers. He felt like he was actually singing to his mother that he never met. . He then fell to his knees and started crying. Tonight was an emotional night for the UNDERGROUND.


	13. For Whom The Bell Tolls Metallica cover

Authors note:

Hey guys sorry it took so long for this to get up here. Agian if you guys want to listen to the song while reading thiws chnapter it will make you feel like you are actually in the concert. Look up The S&M version of For whom The Bell tolls on youtube this chapter is a Metallica cover by the way and i would like to thank those who comment this story thanks alot people. Anyways on to the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13: For Whom The Bell Tolls Metallica Cover

Manic hit the bass drum 4 times and the music started with Chris and Tails playing bass. Spark and Sonic got the crowd to chant:

(Spark Sonic and Fans)

Oi! Oi! Oi1 Oi! Oi! Oi! Oi!

Soon Sonia joined in playing her piano while Manic kept time on the hi-hat symbol. Spark and Sonic came in playing a fast riff that every fan knew was to the song For Whom The Bell Tolls by Metallica. The same riff went for two measures but when it was time for the lyrics to be heard Sonic was the one who sang the first verse:

Make his fight on the hill of an early day

Constant chill deep inside

Shouting gun on they run through the endless grey

On they fight

Are they right

Yes but who's to say

Tails sang next:

For a hill men would kill why? They do not know

Stiffened wounds test their pride.

Men of five still alive through this raging glow

Gone insane from this pain that we surely know

Sonia sang the chorus:

For whom the bell tolls

Time marches on

I want it Mobius!

The crowd did just that:

**FOR WHOM THE BELL TOLLS!**

"Absolutely!" shouted Sonia. The band played a bridge that lasted for 2 measures. Once it ended Chris sang the next verse in his most toughest voice yet:

Take a look to the sky just before you die

It's the last time you WILL!

Blackened roar massive roar fills the crumbling sky

Shattered goal fills his soul with a ruthless cry

Strangers now are his eyes to this mystery

He hears the silence so LOUD!

Crack of dawn all is gone except the will to be

Now they see what will be blinded eyes to see.

Manic and Spark sang next:

For whom the bell tolls

Time marches on

Give it to us!

The crowd happily obeyed:

**FOR WHOM THE BELL TOLLS!**

"You bet ya!" called spark in a tough voice. The band reached the outro to the song. Spark and Sonic came in playing a fast solo that made the fans go nuts. After the song was over the fans went insane.

"Thank you Mobius!" yelled Sonic. The whole band got up and took a bow as the fans cheered.


	14. Pending Notice To all of My Readers

THIS IS A SHORT NOTICE TO ALL OF MY READERS ON . I'M SORRY I CANT CONTINUE MY STORIES ON THIS SITE. IV'E BEEN GETTING FLAMING PRIVATE FROM PEOPLE SAYING THAT IF YOU DON'T STOP WRITING IN SCRIPT FORM WE WILL REPORT YOUR PROFILE TOTHE AUTHORITIES. SORRY IF PEOPLE LIKE MY STORIES IS ITS JUST THAT IM TIRED OF BEING HARRASED BY THESE DAMN FLAME RISERS SO IM DONE. IF YOU WANT TO SEE MY STORIES THEY ARE GOING TO BE ON NOW MY USERNANME ON DEVIANTART IS SparkTheShadowTiger. I'M SORRY FOR NOT MAKING ANY CHAPTERS IN ANY OF MY STORIES. So I'm done with uploading stories to this site. I found a site to where I don't have to get yelled at by authorities for writing in Script format so im safe on that site. I WILL CONTINUE TO REPLY TO MESSAGES WHEN I CAN. I WILL LEAVE MY STORIES UP SO PEOPLE CAN SEE THEM. SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT THIS LONG. IM TIRED OF THE HARRASSING TROLLS ON THIS SITE. I JUST DON'T WANT NO DRAMA


End file.
